


dancing in the rain

by chenjisthisandthat



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jisung is Kinda Awkward but He's Cute, M/M, Na Jaemin is Flirty, Overzealousness, Strangers to Lovers, Thunderstorms, lots of fluff, meet cute, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenjisthisandthat/pseuds/chenjisthisandthat
Summary: Jisung is caught in the rain again.He really shouldn’t be surprised, this is the third time this has happened in the past week."What are you doing out here? Are you crazy?"* * *In which Jisung meets a new friend in a rather odd way. Little does he know, something sweet will grow into something more.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Zhong Chen Le, Na Jaemin/Park Jisung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 107





	dancing in the rain

Jisung is caught in the rain again. 

He really shouldn’t be surprised, this is the third time this has happened in the past week. It’s just a bout of summer rain, and Jisung really doesn’t mind it. The air is warm and the rain is warm, so while it may be a bit stifling, he’s content with finishing his run while water falls from the sky. 

He was just going on his evening run. Dance has been cancelled because the studio is under construction, so Jisung has been running instead. He definitely prefers dancing, but running isn’t all that bad. So he runs. Best to keep in shape while they have a few weeks off from dance. 

Sure he could dance in the living room of his two-bedroom shared apartment, but then the people living below them would complain, and there really isn’t that much space because his best friend, Chenle, insisted on placing an ottoman in the living room so that they could rest their feet on something. Jisung begrudgingly agreed. He could never win in an argument against Chenle. 

So he runs. It is nice, he will admit, having some time to himself, where he can just let his thoughts run wild. He sees the appeal. He listens to music while running too, but it is a bit frustrating to not be able to freely move along with it. 

He’s stuck from his thoughts by a loud boom crackling through the sky. He jumps, pausing. And it’s a good thing he did, because lightning strikes not twenty feet in front of him with a loud _crack!_ The hair on his arms sticks up, and he can feel the chill of the electricity in the air. His heart pounds in his chest. He needs to find shelter. 

He looks around for a bus stop, but much to his dismay, there are none in sight. He continues to run down the road, towards a clump of apartments. He runs a bit faster than usual, but his footsteps are sloppier and his breathing heavier. Rain drips down his face, blocking his vision. 

He runs until he reaches the first complex, sprinting the final stretch until he’s finally under the shelter of the overhang that covers the staircase up to the upstairs apartments. 

He takes a minute to catch his breath, willing his heartbeat to calm down. It doesn’t. He’s shaking and the air has turned colder so he shivers. 

He crouches down, moving under the staircase. He watches the rainfall, reaching up and wiping water out of his eyes. 

There’s another loud crack and a lightning bolt strikes from the sky. Jisung jumps, hitting his head on the bottom of the stairs with a loud _thunk_. 

A door opens behind him. He turns around, standing, to find himself face to face with a rather pretty boy who looks just a couple years older than himself. 

The boy’s jaw drops open. He’s holding a trash bag in hand which he puts into a bin by the back of the open area. 

“What are you doing out here? Are you crazy?” He rushes over to Jisung, clad in red pajama pants and slippers. He grabs Jisung by the arm, ushering him over to his apartment. 

“W-wait,” Jisung tries to protest. 

“You are sopping wet, you’re shaking! Were you caught out in the rain?” The boy asks, pushing Jisung into his apartment. 

“Let me go wash my hands and I will be right back,” he says, letting go of Jisung’s arm and disappearing into the apartment. 

Jisung slips his sopping shoes off, they’re full of water sloshing around. 

Seconds later the boy reappears. He’s holding a fluffy white towel. 

“I’m Jaemin, you can call me hyung. You look younger than me.” He introduces. 

“Jisung,” Jisung says, nodding. His teeth chatter. 

“Oh you poor thing what were you doing out there?” He wraps the towel around Jisung’s shoulders. 

“I was just on a run, I got caught in the rain,” Jisung answers plainly. 

Jaemin just hums. 

He reaches up with the towel, drying Jisung’s hair. Jisung’s ears tinge pink at the action. It feels nice, but Jaemin’s face is very close to his. 

Jaemin steps away, handing Jisung the towel again. 

“I’m gonna go get you a change of clothes, you can just stay here for a while then I can drive you back to your apartment,” Jaemin says, walking down the hall and into a door off the side. 

He returns with a t-shirt and another pair of pajama pants, which he hands to Jisung along with another towel. 

“Bathroom is this way,” Jaemin says, placing a hand on Jisung’s back and guiding him through the apartment. Jisung nods his head in thanks. 

He changes out of his wet clothes, drying himself off and putting on the warm clothes Jaemin got him. His teeth have stopped chattering, and his heartbeat is mostly back to normal. 

He exits the bathroom to find Jaemin on the couch, a pot of tea on the ottoman in front of him. 

“Hey Jisungie, come sit?” Jaemin invites, patting the open space next to him. 

Jisung’s heart rate increases again. Now he’s alone with a very pretty boy. 

“Sure,” he answers, padding across the floor and taking a seat on the couch a good distance away from Jaemin. 

“Why are you helping me?” Jisung blurts out the second he sits. 

Jaemin looks surprised. “Jisung you looked terrified, I wasn’t just gonna leave you out there.” 

He reaches over, pouring a cup of tea from the kettle. 

“Tea? It’s ginger peach.” 

Jisung nods, graciously taking the cup. 

“And besides,” Jaemin continues. “You’re quite cute,” he says with a wink. Jisung’s ears heat up. 

He takes a sip of his tea to avoid saying anything. 

Which turns out to be a mistake, as the tea is far too hot for anyone to be drinking. 

“Ow!” Jisung yelps, bringing the teacup away from his face and waving his hand at his tongue, trying to get it to cool down. 

“Oh no!” Jaemin scoots next to Jisung, taking the teacup from him and placing it on the tray. 

“Are you okay?” Jaemin asks, brows furrowed in concern. 

Jaemin is really close again, and Jisung’s ears turn a deeper red. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah I’m fine,” he coughs. 

Jaemin leans back, but doesn’t return to his original spot on the couch. He remains close to Jisung.

“So Jisung, tell me more about you,” Jaemin says. 

“Uh, I dance, and-”

“Oh me too!!” Jaemin exclaims, interrupting him. 

Jisung’s eyes widen in surprise. “That’s cool,” he says, lamely. 

“Where do you dance?” Jaemin asks, picking up his teacup and carefully taking a sip. 

“Studio U.” 

Jaemin’s entire face lights up. 

“No way!! Me too! I dance with Mr. Nakamoto.” 

Jisung is starting to get excited. “I dance with Mr. Lee!” 

Jaemin looks even more excited at that. “Mr. Lee is a family friend of mine!” 

“Oh this is great! So we might see each other around then,” Jaemin says. 

Jisung nods quickly, he likes Jaemin. He’s kind, tall, cute, and so readily invited Jisung into his home. 

“Yeah! That would be cool,” Jisung says. He needs more adjectives.

“You’re cute Jisungie,” Jaemin says, placing his teacup down and leaning back on the couch. 

Jisung’s ears redden. “Thanks?” 

Jaemin smiles a catlike smile. “Oh I just wanna pinch your cheeks!” Jaemin exclaims. 

Jisung blinks. 

He’s never had someone pinch his cheeks before. 

“I mean you can if you want?” He says, slightly confused. 

Jaemin seems thrilled, reaching forward and pinching Jisung’s cheeks. It’s a weird feeling for sure, but not too unwanted. And Jaemin seems so happy by it so why not. 

The rain stops. 

“Oh,” Jaemin says, releasing Jisung’s cheeks. “I guess I should drop you off now.” 

And that’s when Jisung realizes that he doesn’t really want to go home. He quite likes Jaemin, and quite likes talking to him. 

“Uh, yeah, yeah I guess yeah,” Jisung says. 

“Well,” Jaemin says, “you still haven’t had any of your tea-- it should be cool enough now.”

“Oh.” Jisung takes his tea, bringing the cup up to his lips and taking a sip. He’s hyper aware of Jaemin’s careful eyes on him. 

“How is it?” Jaemin asks. 

“It’s good, thank you.” He places the tea back on the tray. 

Jaemin smiles. He has a nice smile, a warm smile. Jisung’s heart skips a beat. 

“Would you maybe like to stay a bit longer?” Jaemin tentatively asks, fiddling with his fingers. This is the first time Jisung has seen him apprehensive. 

“That would be nice,” Jisung says, smiling. His heart feels full. He’s made a new friend, and judging by the way his heart skips a beat when Jaemin smiles, he has a small hunch there might someday be something more. 

And he is more than fine with it. 

* * *

The next time Jisung sees Jaemin it’s on the street. 

He’s out for his run-- in the sun this time-- when a car pulls up next to him. 

Jisung’s first instinct is to run faster, and scream, but his calves burn and he doesn’t really have it in him to sprint away. So instead he stops, raising his fists. 

“Jisung, relax!” A voice calls from the driver side of the car, the near window rolling down. 

“Oh.” Jisung lowers his fists. 

“How sweaty are you?” Jaemin asks.

Jisung, affronted, leans over and sniffs his shoulder. He still smells like deodorant. Jaemin caught him early in his run. 

“Not that sweaty,” he calls back. 

“Great!” Jaemin shouts. “Get in, loser, we’re going shopping.” 

Jisung looks at him surprised. 

“Seriously?” He peers in the car.

Jaemin nods enthusiastically. “Yeah! Come on, it’ll be fun.” 

Jisung hesitates for a second. He’s not really the most spontaneous person, but then again, Jisung really likes spending time with Jaemin. 

Oh well, what’s there to lose?

He walks over to the car, opening the door and slipping in. 

“You do stink.” Is the first thing Jaemin says to him as he closes his door. 

“Hey!” Jisung stares at him wide eyed. Jaemin laughs to himself. 

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding, you smell fine, Sungie.” 

Jisung pouts as Jaemin puts the car into drive. 

“You’re too cute Jisung,” Jaemin says, glancing over at him. 

Jisung doesn’t say anything, ears burning. Jaemin needs to stop calling him cute so often. 

The car is silent as Jaemin drives, and Jisung can’t help but sneak a peek at the older boy. 

He looks good while driving, eyes trained on the road and brows furrowed in concentration. That being said, he wears a soft smile on his face. 

“So, Jisungie, how was your run?” Jaemin asks, turning to briefly look at Jisung. Jisung hurriedly looks away. 

“It was good, I only just started it,” Jisung says. 

Jaemin hums. “My bad.” He turns back to the road. 

They pull up at the mall shortly after the car ride went by as Jaemin began talking about a dance routine he was working on. 

“You’re able to dance in your apartment?” Jisung asks, confused. Jaemin puts the car in park. 

Jaemin grins. “All the perks of the bottom floor apartment.” 

“Lucky,” Jisung grumbles, unbuckling his seatbelt. 

“I mean,” Jaemin says slowly. He pauses in his movements. 

“You could always come over and dance, at least until the studio is back.”

Jisung’s ears heat up. 

“That would be nice…” 

Jaemin smiles. 

“Come on, let’s head inside,” Jaemin says. 

They make their way through the parking lot and into the mall, heading first towards one of the clothing stores near the back. 

“Jisungie, aside from exercise clothes-- which seems to be all I see you in-- what do you wear?” Jaemin asks, sifting through a rack of shirts. 

Jisung shrugs. “I dunno, just, normal clothes.” 

Jaemin raises an eyebrow. “And what does normal clothes entail.” 

Jisung shrugs. 

He really doesn’t know anything about fashion. 

“Do you wear sweaters?” Jaemin finally asks. 

Jisung shrugs (yet again). “Not really, no.” 

Jaemin’s face lights up. “You would look so cute in sweaters,” he announces. He reaches out, wrapping his fingers around Jisung’s wrist. 

Jisung’s heart skips a beat. 

Jaemin pulls him down the aisle, over to racks of knit sweaters. 

“Oh this would be super cute.” Jaemin lets go of his wrist in favor of grabbing a white and black striped sweater from the racks. He hands it to Jisung. 

It is cute, but Jisung really never wears sweaters. 

“You’re more of a casual over shirt kind of guy, aren’t you? Or a flannel, or hoodies or always workout clothes,” Jaemin says, eyeing him up and down. Jisung’s ears redden from the action. 

But he nods, “yeah.”

Jaemin smiles. “I got you spot on, didn’t I?”

Jisung nods, smiling slightly. “How did you do that?” 

Jaemin just winks, “that’s magic baby.” 

Jisung’s cheeks light up. 

Jaemin just called him _baby_. He thinks he might combust in the store. He’s never been called baby before. His heart is beating so fast he might explode. What just happened? 

“Come on, let’s get you more sweaters.” 

He drags him back to the sweaters. 

Jaemin picks out a teal sweater for himself, and then another brightly colored green one. Jisung, who’s only moderately confused by all the bright colors around him, picks a soft black one. 

“Jisung ah do you wear any colors?” Jaemin scolds. Jisung just grins cheekily. 

“Of course I do hyung,” Jisung says defensively. 

Jaemin’s face lights up. “You called me hyung!” He exclaims. 

“Oh, yeah I guess I did,” Jisung mutters. 

“That’s great!” Jaemin exclaims again, he reaches out and pulls Jisung into a big hug, nearly dropping all his sweaters in doing so. 

When he pulls away, Jisung has to take a minute to calm his heart down while Jaemin drags him over to the changing rooms. 

There’s no way Jisung already has a crush. 

Except Jaemin’s smile is so bright, and Jisung just wants to make him smile all the time. And maybe even kiss him while he’s smiling and oh fuck Jisung has a crush. 

“Jisung! What do you think?” Jaemin asks, exiting the stall wearing a cute turquoise sweater. 

He looks so soft and so cuddly, and the turquoise really compliments his blue hair and Jisung just wants to give him a hug. 

“Uh, I uh, I like it,” Jisung stutters. 

Jaemin breaks into a grin. “Excellent! I’ll get this one then.” He throws the black sweater at Jisung, who just barely catches it in time. 

Before Jisung can even blink, he’s being pushed into the changing room. 

He changes into the sweater, slipping the soft black fabric over his head. 

He takes a second to look at himself in the mirror. He does look cute, he will admit. 

“Jisungie! Lemme see!” Jaemin calls from outside the door. 

Jisung takes a deep breath, opening up the door and holding his arms out, showing off the sweater. 

Jaemin squeals, honest to god squeals. “Jisungie you’re so cute!” He rushes forward, pinching Jisung’s cheeks then enveloping him in a hug. 

Jisung’s ears burn. He’s not used to this. Why does Jaemin have to call him cute so often? It makes his heart go haywire. 

For now he settles into Jaemin’s arms. He’s taller than Jaemin, but Jaemin is broader. It makes Jisung feel smaller. Jaemin is warm, very warm, and Jisung feels content in his arms. 

When Jaemin lets go he has to make an effort not to pout at the sudden lack of warmth. 

“You have to get that Jisungie,” Jaemin says. 

Jisung nods shyly. 

Looks like he’s a person who wears sweaters now. 

* * *

“Hyung, help.” 

Donghyuck groans on the other side of the phone. 

“What do you need this time?” He drawls. 

“What do you mean this time,” Jisung squawks, affronted. He does not call Donghyuck for help that often. 

He finally caved and called Donghyuck after he and Jaemin met and got ice cream together and Jisung’s heart beat abnormally fast every single time Jaemin so much as looked at him. 

He couldn’t help it. Jaemin was far too pretty and handsome for Jisung to handle. 

“Jisung, you call me like, weekly with a new problem,” Donghyuck says snarkily. 

“I do not!” Jisung refutes. 

He does not. Donghyuck is just teasing him. 

“Sure Jisung, sure. Now what’s up.” 

“I think I have a crush,” Jisung spits out before Donghyuck can tease or interrupt him. 

Donghyuck, shockingly, doesn’t say anything. 

“What.” 

“Don’t make me say it again hyung,” Jisung whines. He’s already embarrassed as is. 

“Oh my god Jisungie has a crush!” Donghyuck squeals. 

“Wait right there, I’m coming over. We are celebrating!” Donghyuck exclaims. 

Donghyuck hangs up the phone before Jisung can even get out another word. 

Jisung groans, flopping back on the couch. He’s really done it this time. He went and got a crush on an older boy who’s far cooler than he is. And who’s definitely not gonna want to date him. And who’s far prettier and more handsome. Just fuck, Jisung really screwed himself over. 

“Jisung! Lemme in!” Donghyuck loudly calls from outside Jisung’s door. 

Did Jisung mention he and Donghyuck live in the apartment buildings next to one another? 

Jisung stands, walking over and letting Donghyuck in. 

“Where’s Chenle by the way? Why aren’t you whining to him about this?” Donghyuck asks, frowning. 

“He’s out with Renjun, and I haven’t gotten the chance, everytime I see him he’s blabbering on and on about Jeno. Jeno this Jeno that. We get it Chenle you’re happily in love with someone,” Jisung grumbles. 

“Well someone’s bitter.” Donghyuck laughs. 

Jisung sticks his tongue out. He isn’t bitter, he's just been single for far too long.

“Okay so? Who’s your crush?” 

“What? No I’m not telling you.” 

Donghyuck rolls his eyes. “Please Jisung, I already know it’s the boy who let you stay at his place when you got caught in that storm.” 

Jisung’s eyes widen. “How do you know that?” 

A sly grin grows on Donghyuck’s face. “You just told me.” 

Jisung scoffs. “You asshole!” 

Donghyuck laughs loudly. “Okay now what’s his name.” 

“Jaemin,” Jisung grumbles, arms crossed. 

“Hm what was that?” 

“I said it’s Jaemin!” His ears feel like they’re on fire. 

Donghyuck gasps. “Na Jaemin?” 

“I dunno, I don’t know his last name.” 

“Does he dance?” 

“Yes.” 

Donghyuck jumps up in victory. “Jisung, you’re crushing on Jeno’s best friend.” 

Jisung’s jaw drops. “You’re kidding.”

“That means Chenle probably knows him!” 

“Chenle probably knows who?” A new voice asks. Jisung turns to see Chenle walking through the front door. Great, perfect timing. 

“Jisung’s new crush!” Donghyuck yells as Jisung reaches over, trying to cover Donghyuck’s hand with his mouth. 

Chenle’s face lights up. “Is it Jaemin?” 

Jisung wants to scream. 

“No, no, Jaemin? Who’s Jaemin?” Jisung tries to save his ass. 

“It’s so Jaemin. Jisung you’re a shit liar.” Chenle slips his shoes off. He throws his keys in the bowl by the door and walks over to where Jisung and Donghyuck are wrestling on the couch. 

Donghyuck finally shoves Jisung on the floor. 

“It is Jaemin! He just told me about him!” Donghyuck exclaims. Jisung flips him off from the floor. 

Chenle looks delighted by this new information. 

“Oh wait til I tell Jeno! Jisungie, we could go on double dates!” 

Jisung’s ears alight. “No, no. Chenle come on, Jaemin doesn’t even feel the same.” Jisung pushes himself into a sitting position, looking up at his friends and pouting. 

“Oh really? Jeno was just complaining that all Jaemin talks about lately is this new kid he met.”

Jisung gasps quietly. “Really? He talks about me?” 

“Oh cute! Chenle did you see how his eyes lit up?” Donghyuck loudly whispers to Chenle. 

Chenle laughs, bright and sparkly. Jisung likes Jaemin’s laugh more. 

Jisung pouts. “Come on hyung really?” 

“Jisungie you’re adorable! Who wouldn’t love you?” 

Jisung reaches out, smacking him on the leg. 

“You’re giving me false hope,” he grumbles.

“We’re serious Jiji.” Chenle exchanges a look with Donghyuck. “I think you might have a chance.” 

Jisung squints at the both of them. “You seem to be telling the truth,” he mutters. 

“When are you seeing him next?” Chenle asks. 

“I’m actually…” He trails off as his phone buzzes on the ottoman. 

_From: Jaem!!_

_hey sung! wanna come over later to dance?_

_To: Jaem!!_

_UH YES_

_From: Jaem!!_

_cute_

_see you in a bit jisungie_

Jisung looks up from his phone, meeting Chenle’s eyes, then Donghyuck. 

They both wear knowing smirks. 

“Shut up,” Jisung grumbles, slipping his phone back in his pocket. 

“So Jisung when exactly are you seeing him next?” 

“Later…” Jisung mumbles. 

“He’s seeing him today! That’s great Sung!” Donghyuck exclaims. 

“You should tell him!” Chenle says, a grin on his face. 

“No, no, no, no, absolutely not.”

Chenle immediately pouts. “Jisung, if you want anything to happen you gotta tell him.” 

“Except I don’t know if I want anything to happen,” Jisung blurts. 

Donghyuck raises an eyebrow. “What do you mean, Jisung?” 

Jisung sighs, leaning his head on his hand and his elbow on his knee. 

“I don’t even know if I’m ready for a relationship.”

Donghyuck and Chenle exchange a look. 

“Well,” Donghyuck starts. “I think you are, personally. I mean you’re a big old college kid now.” 

“I just think Jaemin is a good person to be in a relationship with,” Chenle says. 

“What do you mean?” Jisung asks, lifting his head off his hand. 

“Well… Jaemin is kind, caring and compassionate, patient and understanding. According to Jeno, and from what I’ve seen, he’s a really great guy.” 

Jisung takes a moment to think. 

Jaemin is really nice to him, and he treats Jisung really well. But Jisung has only committed to someone once before and that went up in flames completely. 

“What if I can’t make that commitment?” 

“Don’t worry, Jisung. If your feelings are there, then you’ll want to commit.” 

“Isn’t it too soon though?” Jisung asks, nervous. 

“Nah,” Donghyuck says with a wave of his hand. “You’re fine. If the feelings are there then they’re there.”

“Jeno and I had only met twice when we started going out,” Chenle pipes up.

“You really should tell him,” Donghyuck says. 

Jisung turns his eyes to the ground. “I’ll consider it.” 

  
  


* * *

“Jisungie!” Jaemin greets Jisung with a hug, pulling him into his arms. 

“So good to see you!” 

“Jaemin hyung you saw me yesterday,” Jisung mumbles. They’ve been meeting almost everyday. 

“Still! Can’t I be excited to see my new favorite person?” 

Jisung’s ears turn red. “Favorite person?” He squeaks. 

Jaemin nods, pulling him into the apartment. “Yep!” 

“Ok so, I cleared out space in my living room,” he says after Jisung slips off his shoes and walks the rest of the way inside. 

The living room does, in fact, look different than it did before. It’s empty and open. The couch is pushed to the side and the ottoman stands upright in the corner. 

“Woah,” Jisung mumbles. 

“Ready to dance, Jisung?” Jaemin asks, a soft smile on his face. 

“Very!” Jisung exclaims. 

God he’s so ready to dance. He hasn’t danced in weeks. Literal weeks. Jisung doesn’t think he’s ever gone this long without dancing before. It’s an honest to god miracle he hasn’t gone insane yet. 

Jaemin plugs his phone into the sound system. A Red Velvet song fills the room. 

“You listen to Red Velvet too?” Jisung asks excitedly. 

Jaemin nods. 

Jaemin seems more mellow than the previous times, usually he’s a lot more excited and bouncy. Jisung would be lying if he said he wasn’t the slightest bit worried. 

“Come on Jisung,” Jaemin holds out his hand. Jisung takes it. Jaemin’s hand is warm, and slightly smaller than his own, but calloused. 

“Let’s dance.” 

It was amazing. Finally he gets to lose himself to the music, move his limbs along with the beat. Man, he’d missed dancing so much. 

And Jaemin. God. Jaemin. Jaemin is an incredible dancer. Jisung would even say he’s better than himself, and Jisung’s proud to say he’s a damn good dancer. That being said, Jaemin made it a point to tell Jisung throughout all of their dancing that Jisung was an incredible dancer, to which Jisung simply blushed and nodded in thanks. 

They danced through Jaemin’s entire playlist twice, then showed each other various choreographies they had done in the past. 

They danced for hours and hours, until Jisung lay on the floor, a sweaty mess. 

“You did well Sungie,” Jaemin pants from on the floor next to him. 

“Thanks hyung.” 

Jisung pauses. 

“Thank you a lot, I haven’t gotten to dance in so long because the studio’s been under construction. I really needed that.” 

And he did. He feels better than he has in weeks. More alive, more energetic (despite being exhausted). 

Jaemin reaches over, slipping his sweaty hand into Jisung’s outstretched one. 

Jisung’s heart skips a beat. Jaemin’s hand fits perfectly in his, and Jisung can’t help but stare at their hands. 

“Jisung, there’s something I need to tell you,” Jaemin says, looking up at the ceiling. 

Jisung’s heart rate increases exponentially. He turns to look at Jaemin. 

Jaemin is looking up at the ceiling. He looks unbearably pretty. His nose has a gentle curve to it, and his lips look soft and plush. His eyelashes are incredibly long and gently flutter every time he blinks. 

Jisung wants to kiss him. 

Oh shit. He wants to kiss him bad. 

“Y-yeah?” Jisung asks. Oh my god he can’t do this. Fuck. 

Jaemin opens his mouth, but he’s immediately cut off by the apartment door opening. 

Jaemin groans, bringing his palm up to his forehead. 

“Lee Jeno you’re a bitch!” Jaemin shouts. 

Jeno makes a noise of confusion, walking into the apartment. 

“Oh, hi Jeno.” 

“Jisung!” Chenle pops up next to Jeno. 

“Chenle!” Jisung exclaims. He immediately glares at him. 

Chenle raises an eyebrow. _Poor timing?_ He mouths. 

Jisung nods quickly. 

Chenle smiles apologetically. _Sorry Ji_.

“Maybe we can give you two some space?” Chenle suggests, shrugging his shoulders. 

“It’s okay,” Jaemin says. “I unfortunately need to start on dinner. Jisung wanna help?” 

Chenle laughs loudly. “Jaem, I’m not sure that’s the best idea, Jisung sucks at cooking.” Jisung glares at him. 

Jaemin rolls his eyes fondly. “I’m sure he’s fine Chenle.” 

Jaemin pushes himself to stand, offering a hand to Jisung and helping him off the floor. The two make their way over to the kitchen while Jeno and Chenle take a seat on the couch, Chenle curled up in Jeno’s lap. 

They’re cute. It’s gross, but they’re cute. And Chenle seems happy so Jisung is happy. He’s a good best friend like that. 

“Can I stay for dinner?” Jisung asks tentatively as they walk into the kitchen. 

Jaemin smiles. “Of course Jisung.” He reaches over, pinching one of Jisung’s cheeks. 

Jisung has learned not to mind the cheek pinching. 

He pretty much hovers over Jaemin’s shoulder the entire time. He chops some vegetables, poorly, but he still chops them into edible size pieces and he doesn’t cut himself, so he considers it a success. 

Until he’s cutting up a carrot, and the knife slips and slices open his thumb. 

“Uh, Jaemin hyung?” Jisung says, scared to bother Jaemin who looks both very in the zone and very hot while cooking. 

His thumb stings. Ow. 

“Yes Jisung what do you-- OH MY JISUNGIE!” He exclaims, hurrying over and taking Jisung’s hand. He brings it over to the sink, turning it on and sticking his thumb under the cool water. 

“It’s okay, hyung, this has happened before.” 

Jaemin glares at him, causing Jisung to yelp. 

“Park Jisung there is a giant gash in your thumb.” He looks down at it. It is pretty big. 

“Oh did he cut himself?” Chenle calls, peering over to the kitchen. 

“I’ll go grab the bandages,” Jeno says, pushing himself off the couch and unseating Chenle, who pouts. 

A couple minutes later Jeno returns with a small first aid kit. 

Jaemin removes his hand from the water, drying off his thumb and opening the first aid kit. He pulls out a while bandage and a white pad. 

“A bandaid wouldn’t be enough given how deep you’ve cut yourself.” He places the pad on the wound, then carefully wraps the bandage around it. 

“There you go,” Jaemin says, after Jisung’s thumb looks like a mushroom. 

He brings up Jisung’s hand, gingerly kissing the bandage. “All better now,” he says with a wink. 

Jisung’s ears burn, but he tries to play it off, nodding in thanks. 

“Alright everyone.” Jaemin turns back to the stove. 

“Dinner time!” 

Jisung watches as he brings out plates and begins serving Jeno and Chenle. Jaemin wears a happy smile on his face. 

Shit. Jisung really likes him. 

* * *

_From: Jaem!!_

_jisung ah! want to go on a walk? I’m bored_ _ಠ╭╮ಠ_

_To: Jaem!!_

_sure jaemin hyung_

_i’ll walk over to your place now_

_From: Jaem!!_

_great!!_

_see you soon jisungie (・ε・)_

Jisung ignores the blush that spreads to his cheeks at the cute kissing emoticon. 

Instead, he focuses on getting ready, changing into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. He grabs his keys and phone and heads out the door. 

He knocks on Jaemin’s door shortly. Jaemin opens it within seconds, and Jisung barely has time to prepare himself. 

“Jisung!” Jaemin exclaims, pulling him into a hug. 

“Perfect timing, Chenle just got here and I have got to get out of there,” Jaemin says, turning Jisung around and pushing him straight back out of the apartment. 

Jisung laughs. “It’s horrible to be in the same room as those two.” 

“Tell me about it,” Jaemin says, smiling. 

“So Jisungie,” he says, his voice higher pitched than usual. 

“How are you? How are your classes?” 

“They’re alright,” Jisung says. “I’m excited for the dance studio to open up next week.” 

Jaemin gasps. “I didn’t hear about that.” 

Jisung looks at him, surprised. “Really? They sent out an email about it.” 

“Oh,” Jaemin huffs. “I have two thousand seven hundred and ninety one unread emails.” 

Jisung blinks at him, before bursting into laughter. “Jamie you have got to be kidding me, two thousand?” 

Jaemin smacks him on the arm. “Come on Jisung,” he whines. “Don’t tease me.” 

Jisung continues to laugh, ignoring his hyung. 

“Sorry hyung, you just seem like such a responsible and put together person, I can’t believe you have that many unread emails.” 

Jaemin pouts, and Jisung glances at him. God he just wants to kiss the pout off his face. 

His heart skips a beat at the thought. 

Jaemin’s hand slips into his. “Jisungie you’re bullying me.” He squeezes his hand. 

Jisung blinks. His mind short circuits at the feeling of Jaemin’s warm hand in his. 

“I am not bullying you,” he says as they arrive at the nearby park. 

“Yes you are,” Jaemin says. 

“I am not!” 

“Are too!” 

“Am not!” 

Jaemin pouts. Fuck, Jisung wants to kiss him. 

Jaemin steps slightly closer, knocking his shoulders against Jisung’s. 

“It’s okay Jisungie, I forgive you for bullying me.” 

“I wasn’t even bullying you in the first place,” Jisung grumbles. 

Then Jaemin leans over, pressing a long kiss to Jisung’s cheek. 

“See? Forgiveness.” Jaemin has a sly grin on his face, like a fox’s. 

Jisung stares at him, mouth agape, eyes wide. Na Jaemin just kissed him on the cheek. 

“Jisungie if you keep your mouth open like that you’ll attract flies.” Jaemin reaches over, placing his hand on Jisung’s chin and gently closing Jisung’s mouth. 

Jisung ignores the way his ears burn. 

The rest of the walk goes by peacefully. Jaemin swings their linked hands back and forth, while Jisung blabs on and on about his classes, how excited he is for dance, and other random anecdotes. Meanwhile Jaemin patiently listens, staring at Jisung with heart eyes that Jisung, somehow, never ends up seeing. 

“And so I said to Chenle ‘you’re ridiculous we can’t get a pet llama,’ and he did it anyways!” 

“You’re joking,” Jaemin says, laughing brightly. “Did he seriously get a llama?” 

“Yeah! I came home from my chem class and I shit you not there was a llama in our living room! I almost kicked him out.” 

Jaemin hums. “I think if Jeno got a llama and put it in our living room I’d definitely kick him out.” 

Jisung nods. “I’m glad we’re in agreement.” 

“Jisung,” Jaemin says. There’s a serious tone to his voice. 

“Can we head back to your apartment? I actually want to talk to you about something.” 

Jisung’s heart skips a beat. Immediately he’s nervous. What could Jaemin want to talk to him about? 

He looks down at their linked hands. Unless… 

“Sure.” 

* * *

They reach Jisung’s apartment shortly after, only having been a couple blocks away. Luckily he had cleaned it just this morning. 

Jisung leads them upstairs, unlocking the door and letting them in. 

“So, uh, this is it,” Jisung says awkwardly, slipping his shoes off. 

“It’s cute,” Jaemin says. Jisung’s hand slips from Jaemin’s. 

Jisung and Chenle’s apartment is a bit smaller than Jaemin’s, and while Jaemin has a blue couch and a white rug, Chenle and Jisung have a flat, old, yellow couch from Chenle’s brother. 

“Let’s sit,” Jaemin suggests. 

They take a seat on the old yellow couch. Jaemin leans back, resting his head on the back of the couch. 

“So, Jisung,” Jaemin starts. He reaches out, taking Jisung’s hand from where it rests on his knee and lacing it with his own. 

Jaemin takes a deep breath. “So I know we only met rather recently, but we’ve been spending a lot of time together so I think it’s okay that I’m about to say what I’m about to say.” 

Jisung’s heart pounds in his chest in anticipation. 

“I hope this doesn’t change anything in our friendship, but--” 

“I like you, hyung,” Jisung blurts, cutting Jaemin off in the middle of his sentence. 

Jaemin looks at him in surprise. Jisung claps a hand over his mouth. He did not mean to say that. 

“I didn’t mean to say that. Oh fuck. I’m sorry you were just talking too slow.” 

Jaemin blinks. “Did you just insult me?”

“I, uh, fuck, I’m sorry, I just. Yeah. Yeah I did,” Jisung concedes. His ears are bright red. 

Then Jaemin laughs, bright and pretty. “I like you too, Jisung.” 

Jisung’s jaw drops. “No fucking way.”

Jaemin smiles. “Yes, way.

“You’re joking.” 

“I am not joking.” 

“Yes you are, there’s no way you also have a crush on me, there’s just no way.” 

“Jisung I’m being serious.” Jaemin scoots closer. 

“Nuh uh, you’re--” 

He’s cut off by Jaemin pressing his lips to his. 

Jaemin pulls away quickly. 

Holy fucking shit. Jaemin just kissed him. It feels like Jisung’s heart is about to explode. 

“Does that prove my point?” Jaemin quips, smirking. 

Jisung stares at him in shock. 

“Do that again,” he orders, regaining his bearings. 

Jaemin laughs. “You’re cute, Sungie.” 

He scoots closer, placing a hand on Jisung’s hip and leaning in. Jisung kisses back this time, actually aware of what’s happening. 

The kiss is warm and soft, much like Jaemin himself. Jisung’s heart pounds in his chest as Jaemin’s lips move against his. He brings his hand up, curling his fingers in Jaemin’s blue hair. 

“Slow down cutie,” Jaemin says as he pulls away. Jisung chases his lips briefly, before pouting. Jaemin squeezes his hip. 

“We should probably talk.” 

Jisung leans over, resting his head on Jaemin’s shoulder. 

“But I wanna keep kissing you,” Jisung mumbles, quiet enough that he’s sure Jaemin can’t hear him. 

But then Jaemin coos. Dammit. Jisung feels his blush spread onto his cheeks. 

“So cute, Jisungie.” Jisung nuzzles further into Jaemin’s shoulder, embarrassed. 

“So now that we both know we like each other,” Jaemin starts. He brings his hand up from Jisung’s hip to rest on his back, rubbing up and down. 

“Do we date?” Jisung blurts. He needs to learn to hold his tongue. 

Jaemin smiles softly. “That would be nice.”

“I’ve never had a boyfriend before,” Jisung mumbles, cheeks lighting up. 

“That’s okay Sungie,” Jaemin says, “we can go slow.”

“So… Are we boyfriends now?” Jisung asks, looking up at Jaemin curiously. 

“Depends.” Jisung’s heart skips a beat. 

“Will you be my boyfriend?” There’s something excited and warm bubbling in Jisung’s chest. 

He smiles widely. 

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to message me or comment, I'd love to know what you think.  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/chenjisthisand_)  
> [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/chenjisthisandthat)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/chenjisthisand_)


End file.
